


如何评价“将西根歇那神话中的神王和造物神组CP”这一现象？

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 知乎体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	如何评价“将西根歇那神话中的神王和造物神组CP”这一现象？

【艾利/知乎体】如何评价“将西根歇那神话中的神王和造物神组CP”这一现象？  
最近在研究西根歇那神话，已读完《风暴纪》，感觉神王和造物神关系不好，无法理解近年的影视和同人为何将他俩组CP。  
写回答 查看全部198个答案

匿名用户  
R大中文系 我随便一说你随便一听

谢邀。  
题干中所指的神王，应该是西根歇那神话《风暴纪》中的二代神王艾伦，其统治时期称为“风暴时代”，题中所说的造物神，应该指的是生命之神利威尔，“造物神”是对他的别称。  
要解答题主这个困惑，我们先来捋顺这套神话体系。  
鉴于西根歇那神话被发现并引起重视不过百年，又用古语写成，近二十年刚刚翻译完本，大部分人对于它还不是很了解。  
首先纠正一个误区，《风波纪》不是野史，研究西根歇那神话一定要读《风波纪》，一定要读《风波纪》！  
这套神话体系的众神共有三代，三代神王统治时期的大事分别记载于《日出纪》《风暴纪》和《百花纪》。但是！细节风俗和奇闻轶事是记载于《风波纪》里的，不读这一本就没办法理解各个神王统治时期的全貌，这是题主主要的空白。  
《日出纪》记载，一代神包括：初代神王凯尼，神王的妹妹——大地女神库谢尔，预言之神尼克，酒神韩吉，太阳神埃尔文，和月亮女神弗里妲。这是六位古神。这六位古神建造云端宫殿，统治万物，大约两百年。  
后大地女神“饮圣露而诞婴”，这是造物神利威尔。  
怀桑海岸“有鹏千年而冲云霄”，这就是艾伦。  
年轻的艾伦同老神王决斗获得王位，成为新的神王，老神王隐退天外天，从此开启了二代神王统治的“风暴时代”。也差不多就是这个时候，人类开始在这片土地生存，神要管理的事物迅速增多。  
你肯定奇怪，目前二代神也是六个，管不过来自然万物——我认为这就是为什么库谢尔一定要生下利威尔。  
根据《风暴纪》，神王艾伦统治之初就不怎么搭理利威尔，我个人认为那时候利威尔自己也不清楚他到底掌管什么。  
直到后来他游历世间，更加确信神太少了不够用，回到碧游山开始造神——是的，实际上不是造物，是造神。  
比如，他将碧游山的古书点化成智慧之神爱尔敏。  
当然大部分时候，他是直接造一个神出来。  
虽然造神这部分，《风暴纪》的语言颠三倒四，但根据目前的研究和影视作品的演绎，基本和做木偶或做手办一样，捏一个形状出来，再吹口气或者做些别的加工，这就是不老不死蕴藏力量的神了。  
造神这件事对于利威尔来说应该不算劳神费力，因为他以平均几年造一个的速度将二代神的数量扩充到百个。婚姻神，农耕神，畜牧神，渔神，花神，猎神，黎明神，武神和战争神，都是这一时期出现的。  
每一个新的神诞生不久，利威尔就把他们送出碧游山，之后这些新神要跨越整个天界，来到天境最东的云端宫殿，听从神王艾伦管理调遣。  
那么生命之神利威尔到底在不在神王艾伦的统治之下呢，我认为在，因为万神朝会他还是要去。  
给予众神生命的利威尔对于这些神到底关不关注，我们一般认为他放任不理。  
简单来说，风暴统治时期，利威尔和艾伦一个住在最西边，一个住在最东边；一个只造不管，一个只管不造。  
看起来互不干涉对吧，题主你真的不觉得这个配置看起来像众神爹娘吗？  
OK科学答题放弃脑补，我们来看看《风暴纪》对于艾伦统治时期的大事到到底记了啥。  
哪年造了哪个神，哪年封了哪个神，哪年发生什么灾难，哪个神去平息了。  
基本没什么意思，看了容易打瞌睡。  
看着无聊吧，神也无聊啊。你看利威尔造完了花神之后无事可做，又造了牡丹花灵，海棠花灵，蔷薇花灵……多么无聊安静又祥和的世界。  
《风暴纪》接下来讲了什么呢——著名的千里追杀。  
追杀事件的起因，是某一年万神朝会，利威尔取了艾伦神王身上的珍贵之物带回碧游山，放于自己的花环上——是的他居然有一个花环——造了一个新的小神。  
没什么大不了的吧，艾伦一开始也是这么想的，甚至他没意识到自己身上少了什么东西。  
但是呢，预言神尼克跑来找艾伦，说大事不好，碧游山上的新神将取代你成为新的神王。  
艾伦这一听不得了，利威尔这简直是要造反呀，造了个大隐患出来呀。  
于是神王出动，杀上碧游山， 要杀了这个小孽障——那就先叫她孽障神吧。  
这个孽障神吧，她长不大，从化形之初就是个小女婴的样子，利威尔也就一直没送下山。  
艾伦边杀过来了。  
艾伦让利威尔把那个小孽障神交出来，利威尔不理他，两人就打架。没分出胜负。  
从这第一次杀小孽障神的行动失败后，利威尔就开始带着小孽障神逃跑，艾伦神王开始了他的千里追杀。  
先写到这，我吃饭去了，回来更新。  
———————————————————————————————————————

吃个饭回来没想到有了几个赞。  
有人说我风格有点欢脱不适合知乎，呃讲这两个神的事我还是没办法特别严肃，见谅。  
先解答一下评论区的问题。

“利威尔到底从艾伦神王身上取走了什么？”  
关于这个，不管是《风暴纪》还是《风波纪》都没有明确给出答案。  
研究一般认为，他取走的是艾伦的神王视野，原因后面说。

“艾伦作为神王将主要的精力放在追杀另一个神上面，这不是活该失去统治吗”  
这位朋友评论要友善用词，注意我从没说过艾伦神王将主要精力放在追杀上面。  
作为众神之王，艾伦的统治是相当称职的。他只是每隔几年抽几天断断续续追杀利威尔和小孽障神，持续了几百年而已，当然强大的神王不是本体去追杀，是他的分身，神王的精神力还是不能小瞧的。  
但你要理解他，如果你是皇帝，突然有人说“你做不下去啦，西村李小二会提你的头登上你的皇位”，你不会去杀掉李小二吗？

“所以造了百神的利威尔就这样几百年一路逃跑吗，是将主要力量用在造神上因此打架就虚了吗，总感觉有点弱。”  
朋友告诉我你是认真写下这条评论的，你确定你看的是我的答案吗。  
我们要知道，虽然《风暴纪》的用词是“逃跑”，可是利威尔怎么做的呢，他逃跑前和艾伦神王打了一架，输了吗，没有。逃跑了几百年，打了这么多架，艾伦杀掉他了吗，没有，小孽障神还是获得好好的。  
对于任何一个看过《风暴纪》里艾伦是怎样率领众神与众魔鬼斗争的人来说，艾伦神王的战斗力是绝对不容置疑的，那么一个能从艾伦手里逃掉几百年的神能说弱吗，这很强了好不好。

好，我们回归正题，接着讲千里追杀。  
几百年过去了，小孽障神还是没有长大，在利威尔那里活得好好的。  
艾伦神王没办法再对她怎么样了，因为他失明了。  
这里所说的失明，并不是指他眼前一片黑暗看不见东西，而是指作为神王，预见性和判断力离他远去，他能清晰地感觉到，他已经和普通神甚至和普通人一样，再看不到领导者的视野下，带领众神前进的方向。  
这位神王意识到他的统治时代应当结束，他主动结束了这场看似永无尽头的追杀。  
在艾伦神王承认自己失去视野的那一天，小孽障神长大了。  
她被艾伦神王接到宫殿，而领导众神前进的道路，正在她的双眼中燃烧。  
这位新长成的女神登上了神殿的王位，成为第三代神王，也就是后世所称的“百花女王”希斯特利亚。她的事迹写在《百花纪》里，不是我们今天的主题，就不详细说了。  
我们来看失去视野退下王位的艾伦怎么样了。  
艾伦做了什么事，他去了碧游山。找了谁，利威尔。找利威尔干什么，决斗。  
说实话，我觉得这次打架他俩才是动真格的，艾伦废了利威尔的左臂，利威尔废了艾伦的左腿。要使神的身体部位无法再长出来可不容易。  
这次之后他俩再也没打过架。  
一百年后，艾伦神王退隐天外天。众神也再找不到利威尔的踪迹。

好了，来来来总结一下，《风暴纪》里，艾伦和利威尔做了什么。  
造神，封神，管神，这是相安无事的几千年。  
千里追杀，打架，打架，打架，追杀，追杀，这是刀兵相向的几百年。  
再来，一场惨烈的决斗。（看见了吧，其实这两个神挺凶的）  
之后艾伦前往天外天，由于世间找不到利威尔的踪迹，推定，他也去了天外天。同归。  
题主你把这顺序捋一遍，这多像相爱相杀的套路。  
当然了，如果你愿意，这也可以是仇敌在天外天继续互相折磨的故事。  
——所以我们需要《风波纪》。  
《风波纪》对于我这样一个神王和造物神的CP爱好者来说，看起来极有意思。  
睡觉了，明天更新。  
————————————————————————-__————————-————  
一觉醒来好多赞，受宠若惊。我发现这问题下的答案也多了，怎么近年来西根歇那艾利党崛起了吗？  
先回答评论问题。

“利威尔作为被艾伦统治的神，亲手造出替代艾伦的女神，比起杀掉女神，艾伦应该先杀掉他呀 。”  
艾伦就是这么做的呀，他不是一直在和利威尔决斗吗，女神即位了两人也在打架呀。没杀成而已。至于他是不是真的一心希望对方死掉，后面说。

“利威尔为了啥一定要推翻艾伦统治，几百年不放弃。”  
这个问题涉及《风波纪》，我马上讲。

“艾伦神王率众神与魔鬼斗争的时候，利威尔会不会参加战争？”  
不会。他不管。他从来不管神和魔鬼怎么打仗的——虽然武神和战神是他造的，艾伦也从来不找他。利威尔说白了，除了造神什么也不管。  
除了这个，他唯一坚持不懈的一件事，就是找神替代艾伦的统治。

好了，来说《风波纪》。  
有一个，很重要但是并没有在前三册里记载的事情，是艾伦神王怎样开启统治的。  
《日出纪》是这样写的，说桑怀海的大鹏鸟冲云霄而化神，与凯尼决斗而登王位。  
《风波纪》要更详细。桑怀鹏鸟并不是直冲云霄，而是飞天之后栖居碧游山。  
划重点，碧游山，这是利威尔住的地方。鹏鸟自己拥有神性，但也借了利威尔的一点帮助，才化成完整的神形。（可能也是这段经历让利威尔意识到或许他可以造神）。  
鹏鸟成神，栖居碧游山，闲适安逸——也就是说，艾伦自己当时并没有去当神王的想法。  
谁说服他去与先王斗争，去夺下统治的，《风波纪》明确写了，就是利威尔。  
哪怕按照关系推断初代神王是他的舅舅，利威尔还是这么做了，亲手把舅舅从王位上拽下来，把艾伦推上去。  
后来我们也知道，几千年后，他又为艾伦准备好了继承者，让艾伦走下王位，将一切交给了百花女王希斯特利亚。  
西根歇那神话现存四卷，但《风波纪》中频繁提到一册无字书，（或许因为无字才最终无法流传）。这本无字书能载的是什么，目前流行的观点是，在众神之外，有天命。  
利威尔就是天命的直接执行者。他的行动不以个人出发，不以神出发，而以天道出发。  
人类发迹，万物发展，凯尼神王的力量无法支撑之后神殿的格局，于是他助神鸟大鹏艾伦夺得王位，为之后的众神盛世打下基础。  
人类社会的错综关系需要更加细致的掌握，于是他造神管控，从此姻缘有控钱财可理，农耕畜牧各有发展。  
他看到人类终将有一天不需要神，不需要神恩与神罚，艾伦过于强大的神力已经在未来显现弊端的暗影，因此取走了艾伦的神王视野，并保护希斯特利亚直到她登位。  
根据西根歇那神话的时间推断，百花女王登位的时间，基本已经到了这片土地的封建社会末期，离思想解放只有不到三百年。  
因此《百花纪》最后记载，万物神灵皆逐渐隐于天外，唯有百花女王仍存于世，安慰苦难人的心灵。  
《百花纪》仍讲，不过五百年，百花女王终退于天外。  
按照时间推算，还有一百年，神将彻底离开我们，如果题主相信西根歇那神话真实存在。  
因此，利威尔亲自帮助艾伦当上神王后又亲自创造神来赶下这个神王，不是因为艾伦做的不好，也不是因为他对于艾伦做的不满，而是因为总有一天艾伦的存在不被需要，他需要为那一天做准备。  
那好，如果我们认可利威尔与天命轨迹同一这一点，艾伦对于这一点知道不知道。  
有的观点认为艾伦对于这一点是有所察觉的，甚至这位神王应当是了解的。或许正因如此，他才对利威尔一直采取放任的态度，管理他造的神，却不要求他卷入战争。就连最后的那场百年追杀，频率也可怜了些。  
他有没有真的生气，真的恨过利威尔呢，大部分观点认为有的。  
断胳膊断腿的决斗不是白打的，按照《风波纪》的具体说法，那一次真的差点死掉一个神（虽然没有具体指出，一般认为是利威尔，因为在这次打斗之后，他的身上就不存在任何神力的迹象了。当然，另一种说法是，他作为天命执行者的任务彻底结束了，因此神力消失）。  
不过艾伦恨的对象不一定是利威尔本人，利威尔作为执行者可能只是充当了泄愤的途径。  
神出现，是因为万物的祈愿，万物不再需要神时，神便消失。而天命，是管控神的天命，人，到底不信命。  
因此这两个神还是和好了，绝对和好了的。

下面我真的要说《风波纪》里的事了。  
我曾一度认为，《风波纪》单独成书，就是为了不破坏前三册大事纪的严肃性。  
第一个事。  
《风波纪》里，利威尔在和鹏鸟相处这段时间，一直在做什么，他一直在给大鹏鸟洗澡。你想想鹏鸟活了多少年，你就能想象这个洁癖神搓了这只鸟多久（我感觉这也是后来艾伦一定要住的离他远远的原因之一）。  
艾伦化身借助的利威尔帮助，指的是，利威尔洗了大鹏鸟的眼睛。开启了艾伦的视野。  
第二个事。  
不要以为利威尔造神艾伦只需要管理会清闲一些。  
这位生命之神的审美爱好有些奇特，用我们现在的话说，利威尔喜欢丑萌的东西，艾伦是个颜控。  
造个猪身鱼头的神对于利威尔来说是常事，但艾伦神殿里人头鱼头狗头混在一起非常糟心，糟心了怎么办，吵架。  
《风暴纪》里写传令神是传达艾伦神令的吧，这个是没错的的。但是《风波纪》里他还有另一个功能。  
艾伦生气了，对着传令神的耳朵骂。传令神飞到碧游山，把艾伦骂的话复述给利威尔。利威尔骂回去，传令神再飞到神殿，把利威尔骂的话复述给艾伦。这是个吵架专用神。  
第三个事。  
利威尔第一次造畜牧神，造的是人身马面，而且是极长的马面，并且造的比艾伦高。  
艾伦在神殿里撞到畜牧神的人身，抬头却见到一个大马头，如此难忘的视觉冲击让神王直接炸了。  
于是，吵架专用神没有出动，神王直接上门讲理去了。  
古语翻译过来还是有点文绉绉，我私自把它转化成日常语了，题主凑合听。  
“你能不能造个神挽救你的审美！那么高那么长的一个马头你要吓死谁！”  
“你少看他就是了。”  
“半片大陆都在放牧你要我不看畜牧神？”  
“你让畜牧神带个头套。”  
“你给他的脑袋太大，本王做不出头套。”  
“那你想怎么办？”  
“赶紧给畜牧神换个人头，人头，听清楚了，人的！”  
“好吧。”  
“如果你非要用马的也别用这么长的。”  
后来利威尔把畜牧神叫回山上，给他换了个人头。是人头，附册里有畜牧神让的画像，英俊的。  
说到画像，附册里艾伦神王的画像也是潇洒挺拔。  
利威尔造物神的画像就比较神奇了，总体上，他身量特别小，（所以我也能理解评论区有的人认为他只能造神而不擅长打架），去看，他的画像很美丽。  
第四个事。  
艾伦退位之后那一百年在碧游山上做什么。  
玩儿啊。这两人架也打了气也消了。那基本是坐看云起，闲听鸟鸣。  
为什么在山上耗上百年，因为这两个神决斗太过火了，一个没了神力一个还剩一半，艾伦剩下的神力打不开天外天的门，需要一百年的恢复期。  
再怎么说一个曾经拥有神王视野的神突然变得普通了，心里难免郁闷。  
因此，每当艾伦口口声声要找百花女王算账揪她小辫子打她屁股的时候，利威尔就把他捆起来。  
然后唱，歌，給，他，听。  
绑起来再给人家唱歌，多么鬼畜的画面。  
好不好听只有依旧在百花女王手下当差的传令神知道。  
这一百年吵架吗，吵过的。  
在这断手断脚的两个人需要互相帮户洗澡的时候。  
为什么神需要亲自洗澡而不是让水自己冲过来。  
别忘了造物神有洁癖。  
——————————————————————______————-————  
我又来更新了。  
我不是说利威尔对于他造的神放任不管吗。  
我改变主意了。  
《风波纪》还有一个故事。  
神的婚配和婚礼，需要在碧游山下大声通报利威尔，（不用管他同不同意，但是要告诉他一声），之后在神王艾伦的注视下举办。  
女武神三笠和畜牧神让的婚礼，因为神王艾伦的心理阴影没有同意，于是这俩人私下结婚了，连利威尔也没通知。  
神王艾伦马上就把传令神派到碧游山上去了。  
再后来利威尔又一次把畜牧神叫回了碧游山。  
畜牧神下山时鼻青脸肿。  
也拿了一束山花，上面是利威尔对于女武神和畜牧神的祝福。  
——————_——————————————————  
关于评论区有人提到的“神母”说法。  
这个最早出现在《风波纪》。  
神的男女观念和我们不一样，他们不在意这个。  
由于利威尔的双手创造了众神谱里的绝大部分神，神仙私下会开玩笑，称他“神母”，这称呼一般二代神王时期不用，三代神王时期调侃的多一些。  
至于和他相处起来到底像不像妈妈，这你得问唯一以婴儿形态在他身边呆了百年的希斯特利亚女王。  
于是你就知道，你问不成了。

总结，对于将艾伦神王和造物神组cp这件事怎么看？  
他俩虽然没有明说，差不多也是西根歇那神话的官方CP了。


End file.
